Thankyou Stars
by Optimus Bob
Summary: Jazz went undercover with the 'cons almost 230 days ago, he was due to pull out 12 days ago. He doesn't show up, and nobody has heard from him since.
1. Missing

_A/N: This is a fic written in response to a christmas challenge prompt for Prowl x Jazz. Bit of angst adventure and fluffiness for you. I hope you enjoy it! _

_It's as close to Christmassy as I get 0_0_

_Song Lyrics: Katie Melua - Thankyou Stars_

**Christmas Challenge 09**

**Part 1 – Missing**

**Prompt – Tropical Christmas**

Snowflakes drifted over black and white doorwings. Their crystalline beauty melting where they landed on the warm metal, leaving behind wet trails along the seams. They froze into thin uneven lines along the paintwork.

He fluttered his doorwings absently, his optics remaining fixed, searching on the snowy white horizon. The snow fall grew heavy, sunlight fading behind steely, grey clouds. Prowl dropped his gaze to the pristine white ground, ice was beginning to form over his extremities. Letting out a heavy sigh, Prowl closed his optics tightly, exhaled air forming a ghostly white mist near his mouth.

After a moment he straightened, his optics hard. Turning on his heel Prowl headed back into the Ark without a second glance. Pale blue optics narrowed, watching his exit.

"How many times has he been out here?"

Prime glanced down at the red and white medic. "Every cycle since the agreed rendezvous date. Same time, always when his shift ends."

"Have we heard anything?"

Prime shook his head, his optics dimming sadly. "Nothing. I've had Mirage scouting his last known location and Bumblebee the agreed pull out zone. No trace, no message. Nothing."

Ratchet frowned, a weary sigh passing his lips. "I'm sure he's ok, probably needs to lay low for a bit, under the 'cons radar."

"Hmmm I hope so Ratchet."

"Hey c'mon, this IS Jazz we're talking about here. He's a smart mech; he won't have gotten himself off lined."

Prime smiled behind his mask, nodding in agreement. "Jazz is one of my best."

Ratchet rested a hand on Prime's arm. "So he'll find a way home."

"To be honest Ratchet, right now I'm more concerned about Prowl."

Ratchet's brow furrowed. "All we can do is keep our optics on him, make sure the fragger actually takes his energon and recharges at some point before he glitches." He shook his head.

"Thanks Ratchet. I doubt the coming cycles are going to be easy."

"Speaking of easy… I think the twins have a request."

Prime's optic ridge arched with amusement as the two mech headed back to the base. "Am I to assume this is something Prowl has already disapproved of?"

"Whole heartedly!" Ratchet grinned.

"Am I going to approve of this?"

Ratchet pulled a face. "Well now that's debatable."

****

**Next solar cycle**

"Prowl wait up!"

Prowl cast a quick glance back at the mech running to catch up with him. "What can I do for you Bluestreak?"

Prowl's gaze remained fixed on the datapad as Bluestreak fell into step beside him.

"I just wanted to see how you were because I know you've been busy and some of the guys and I were wondering if you were ever going to come to the rec–room and…"

"Bluestreak!"

Prowl eyed the cheerful mech, vaguely amused by his inane chatter. "Is there a point to this?"

"Oh yes, sorry I get carried away." Bluestreak chuckled. "We want you to come to the rec-room, get away from work for a few cycles because we all know how much you miss Jazz and we want to cheer you up and Spike mentioned something about not being alone at this time and…"

"Wait!" Prowl halted. "What does Jazz have to do with this?"

Bluestreak averted his optics, taking to staring intently at his now fidgeting hands. "I umm, well we we're just worried about you and we know that you miss him, I mean we all do but Spike said people shouldn't be alone at Christmas so I thought that…"

Bluestreak's babble trailed off as Prowl rested a light hand on his shoulder.

"I am touched by your concern."

Bluestreak ventured a look up; Prowl's face was – as usual – unreadable.

"But I assure you, it's not necessary."

Pulling back Prowl's face was stern. "I am fine." With that he continued on his way, head buried in the data pad once more, a sheepish, saddened Bluestreak staring after him.

****

"He didn't bite huh?"

A glum Bluestreak nodded. "He clammed up as soon as I mentioned Jazz. Frag it! I should have kept my stupid mouth shut."

Ironhide gave the young mech a friendly nudge. "Nah, it's not your fault Blue. Mech's probably hurtin'. I dare say we all are." He watched as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker played with glittery threads of tinsel, draping the colourful strands over a large tree that Sparkplug had picked out.

It wasn't long before the twins started fighting.

"Ya better go help em' Blue, before they bring the whole tree down on Spike."

Bluestreak looked over and laughed at Sideswipe trying to use a long strand of tinsel to string up his brother. He bounced over to help detangle the mess, his sorrow momentarily forgotten.

"This is good for them Prime." Ironhide cast a sidelong glance at his leader who stood sipping his energon quietly.

"Blaster's idea, apparently Jazz gave him the plans before he left." Optimus let out a small laugh. "Trust Jazz to plan a party six months in advance."

"Prowl's efficiency rubbed of on him I think." Ironhide agreed a smirk spreading across his features. Darting his optics up at Prime he tensed. "Speakin' o' which, have you spoken to Prowl yet?"

Optimus gave Ironhide a blank look. "Not yet. Prowl's a surprisingly hard mech to get a hold of, when he doesn't want to be found."

Ironhide waved his hand dismissively. "Ya just have to order him Prime. Prowl can't ever disobey an order. Not in his programming." He quipped lightly his gaze returning to the now decorated tree.

"Jazz would a' liked this." He mused with a wistful grin. Optimus sat beside him wearily.

"He would indeed."

****

223 solar cycles undercover. 12 solar cycles overdue for contact.

The numbers kept running through Prowl's head. According to the human's calendar; it was the 24th of December, a day before the celebration known as Christmas.

Prowl's mouth twitched into a smile. Christmas. Jazz loved Christmas. Last year he'd managed to get everyone out onto the lake ice skating. Jazz himself had been unable to join in, having first fallen through the ice snagging his energon lines in his leg. It was a memory Prowl was particularly fond of.

_**Flashback**_

"_Awww Prowler you don't have t'be watching over me. You should be out there havin' fun." _

_Prowl gave the mech - lying casually on the snowy ground, his head in his lap – a quirk of his brow, his lips curving into a fond smile. "You know full well that I much prefer spending time with you." _

_He trailed his tapered fingers over Jazz's horns. Jazz keened softly, his head turning into the affectionate touches._

"_I just don't want t'be a burden on you Prowler."_

_A slender finger angled Jazz's face up to look into piercing blue optics. _

"_You're never a burden to me Jazz. Never." Prowl gave him a warm smile, that brightened his whole face, before leaning down to capture Jazz's lips in a tender kiss._

"_NOW!!"_

_Both mechs snapped their heads up in time to see a small avalanche of snow bearing down on them. The twins howled with laughter as the two mechs were buried in the soft snow. Peering over the ledge to admire their handiwork, their optics widened as they watched Jazz pressing Prowl into the snow, their mouths locked in a passionate kiss. _

"_Aaahh. No! Get a room!" The mechs shrieked loudly, pelting the two enamoured mechs with snowballs from above, laughing as Jazz turned on them launching armfuls of snow balls right back at them, catching Sunstreaker square in the face. _

_It soon turned into an all out snowball fight. Prowl covering an injured Jazz, his snowballs hitting with deadly precision each time until the twins roped in all the other 'bots to gang up on the black and white team._

_**End flashback**_

It had been a good day, Prowl smiled to himself at the thought of Jazz having to be carried back to the Ark in his arms, falling into recharge as soon as he hit the berth. Prowl's smile faltered, his mind rushing back to the present and a cold empty berth.

Prowl frowned, staring at the data pad blankly. The worry weighing down on him, intent on crushing the very life out of him. Dropping his head Prowl heaved deep intakes, trying to calm his raging emotions, his urge to tear up the planet to look for his missing lover.

A choked sob escaped his lips, his whole body trembling with grief, tension, worry.

"Oh Jazz." His voice was a whisper. "Be safe, come back to me." He choked at the words, his hand clenching into a tight fist. "I miss you Jazz."

He remained still for a few moments, the sharp ache deep inside returning to its usual dull throb. Taking a deep breath Prowl straightened. His doorwings once again held high and proud on his back. Checking his internal chronometer, Prowl stood, stretching his stiff joints. It was the end of yet another shift.

Maybe he'd see him today. Maybe just maybe, today - being Christmas Eve - would be different.

Prime watched Prowl leave his office and head to the base exit. Once more bracing the freezing conditions to watch the horizon. Always waiting, never giving up hope.

Optimus shuttered his optics sadly, he knew the chances of Jazz still being alive – after so long without any word and being undercover with the 'cons for the better part of the past year – were slim. He'd inadvertently caught Prowl's momentary lapse, his SIC hadn't even registered his presence. Choosing not to make his presence known, he'd listened to Prowl's anguished words. He glanced up in the direction Prowl had taken. The ever cool, stoic tactician would never show it, never show anyone just how much the loss of Jazz was hurting him.

The least they could do now was to show Prowl how much they cared, show him that they were there for him, whether or not the stubborn mech would ever admit to needing their help. At the very least they could provide a distraction.

****

Prowl shivered a little, the icy cold melting into his circuits as he stood in the snow. The horizon merged with the sky, both solid white in colour. His keen optics could pick out the faint movement of a fox darting beneath barren shrubbery circling a proud cactus, hunting its next meal. His gaze drifted along the - what was normally desert like conditioned – landscape. Winter had taken a tight hold and didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon.

Prowl felt a cold, heavy weight grip his spark. Jazz was now 13 days overdue for contact, most of the base feared the worse but Prowl wouldn't, he couldn't think of Jazz lying grey and cold as the ground beneath him. He shuddered once more his optics dimming with rarely seen emotion. He wasn't bonded to Jazz, Prowl had been intending on asking but he hadn't gotten the chance, hell he'd not even had the chance to say goodbye before he'd disappeared on his mission. It wasn't Jazz's fault; his mission was important, vital to their war effort. Prowl sighed summing up how all of their actions came down to one irrefutable fact; they were at war.

Grinding his denta Prowl glared at the snow accusingly. It was wrong, selfish of him to feel so much anger about the decision. Nobody was to blame. He hated feeling helpless and he hated feeling out of control of anything, the niggling voice at the back of his processor telling him that Jazz was gone, was never coming back was getting louder, harder to ignore. Prowl pressed his face into his palms as defeat crept over him. At some point he was going to have to let go, he told himself this repeatedly. It never did any good.

"Why?" He breathed desperately. "Why him?"

"Why any of us?"

The deep rumbling voice shocked Prowl out of his reverie, spinning round sharply to face the intruder.

Optimus held up his hand. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

Prowl relaxed, his face flushed with embarrassment at his obvious loss of control. He turned away from his leader, door panels shielding his face from view.

"Grief is nothing to be ashamed of Prowl." Prime spoke softly as he approached, the crisp snow crunching beneath his feet.

"It is when you're grieving over someone you're not even certain you've lost." Prowl replied quietly, his voice even, betraying none of the pain that lay bubbling just beneath the surface.

"Yes I know that too well."

Prowl glanced up at his leader's melancholy tone. "Elita?"

Optimus gave a small nod. "To this day I ask myself how I could have left her behind."

"You weren't to know Prime."

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing Prowl. I am just thankful knowing that she is still alive even if I worry myself about whether she's safe back home."

Prowl hung his head sadly, self pity threatening to wash over him. "You do at least get the occasional contact..." He drifted off not wanting to accept the reality.

Optimus glanced down at his SIC sadly. "Come on Prowl, I have something to show you." He placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, gently guiding him back inside the base.

"Show me?"

Optimus's optics narrowed with a hidden smile. "Yes I believe Bluestreak has been trying to get your attention about it for some time." Casting his second a – this will do you good – look. Optimus let out a soft chuckle when Prowl's door wings twitched in response to the merry Christmas music drifting to their audios. Prowl stopped his optics wider at the thought of having to socialise in his current frame of mind.

"Prime I... thank you but I'd much rather be by myself."

"Ah... not tonight Prowl." Optimus firmly took Prowl's shoulders as he fell into step behind him. "They've done this as much for themselves as they have for you and are under orders I might add."

"You ordered them?"

Optimus laughed as he guided the reluctant tactician towards the brightly glowing rec-room. "Not mine, Jazz's. He left Blaster explicit instructions in the arrangements of this party and getting you to attend - because apparently you secretly enjoy Christmas.-"

Prowl scoffed at this notion.

"Was his first order of business."

"How did he do this?"

"He made the plans shortly after last Christmas, left them with Blaster before he left."

"I had no idea." Prowl spoke softly put out a little that he didn't know about these plans.

Optimus leaned closer to his audio. "He wanted to surprise you."

Prowl glanced up at his leader who was now not making any attempt to hide his smile. "C'mon." He urged, leading the way into the cheery atmosphere.

****

Prowl had to admit the Christmas party was one of high spirits, loud yet tolerable Christmas music and copious amounts of high grade. After first raising his brow in disapproval, Prowl had to resign himself to his leader's higher authority as Optimus shoved an energon cube into his hand.

The tall green tree sparkled with delicate colour, presents piled underneath. Blaster got a few of the 'bots dancing merrily and singing Christmas songs and Prowl couldn't help but laugh discreetly as a tipsy Sunstreaker tried to woo Bluestreak on the dance floor only to lose out to a small mini bot who claimed his prize with a shit eating grin on his face.

Bumblebee and Bluestreak had taken to canoodling on the large sofa, Ratchet and Wheeljack were laughing over their high grade with First Aid frowning in embarrassment at some story or other Ratchet was regaling, loudly. Prowl sat sipping his high grade, Ironhide on one side Optimus on the other, Sideswipe kneeling in front of him in an attempt to get the Christmas lights working with Perceptor's help.

Prowl had no doubt that this was some kind of intervention on his friends' part and as the more melodious music drifted through the room he couldn't help but feel grateful, the event was only marred by the fact that Jazz wasn't there adding his own distinct lilt to the evening.

Spike jumped up suddenly. "Hey it's past midnight. Merry Christmas everyone!"

Everyone shared greetings and Prime made a toast. Carly clapped her hands with glee. "Let's open the presents."

Sure enough presents were handed out. Prowl watched the gasps, and laughter at the variety of gifts that the 'bots had procured for each other. He glanced down as he felt a soft warm hand on his leg. Carly smiled up at him, her blonde hair shimmering in the colourful lights. "Prowl we got you this, it's from all of us, we hope it reminds you of better times."

Repressing the urge to frown as the room fell quiet, Prowl graciously took the gift. It was flat, square and the size of his palm. He looked around the room at the expectant faces.

"Go on Prowlie, open it." Sunstreaker encouraged with a wide smile.

Prowl obliged. His optics widened in surprise and his mouth parted with a soft "Oh." At the small photo in his hands.

A scene from last Christmas, everyone either laughing, or falling on the ice. His gaze landed on the only two 'bots unaware of the photographer, caught up in each other's loving gaze, smiles that knew nothing of the sadness to come. Prowl's air intakes stalled as he brushed his finger over the image of himself and Jazz oblivious to the frivolity around them.

Finally mustering his vocaliser, his voice thick with emotion. "Who... who took this?"

"I did." Bluestreak smiled shyly. "I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Prowl gawped at the young 'bot. "It's... I... thank you Bluestreak." He gave the nervous mech a warm genuine smile.

"You're welcome."

Blaster turned up the music diverting attention from Prowl, who was clearly uncomfortable at the ensuing silence. "Let's have one last dance for the evening." He called out gleefully.

He turned to the dance floor only to stop in his tracks. "Who are you?"

The human male stared up in awe. "Yeah, I'm here to deliver a package to a umm... Mr Prowl."

The room fell quiet. "That's me." Prowl spoke up a frown now forming on his face. The man made his way over and handed him the small parcel.

"Yeah, sign here please."

Spike took the pen and signed the sheet, wishing the man Merry Christmas as he left.

"Who's it from?" Bumblebee was excited.

"It doesn't say." Prowl muttered. "It was posted only 5 solar cycles ago."

"Open it then!"

Prowl gently pulled away the wrapping revealing a delicate snow globe. The glass ball was filled with golden glitter falling around a summer beach front with a palm tree planted in the pretend sand. Turning it over in his hands a small slip of paper slipped out. Opening it up Prowl read it aloud.

"_Some call it faith, some call it love, some call it guidance from above. Follow the palm tree to the old planes."_ Prowl looked over the snow globe. 'Made in Kailua – Kona, Hawaii' was stamped on the back. His capacitor thumped hard in his chest. His face a picture of shock as he mouthed the name.

"Jazz."

"What?!" The mechs scrambled to look at the small gift.

"How do you know?"

"The first line, they're lyrics to a song. Jazz used to sing it when he was alone; he always knew somehow that I was listening."

Optimus frowned. "Are you sure it's not a trick?"

Prowl nodded still unsure of how to deal with it. "Yes, he's written the lyrics so I would know it was him." He stared up at his leader. "I have to find him."

"Prowl I am not comfortable with this and not to mention weather conditions are treacherous. If it really was Jazz why hasn't he contacted us directly?"

Prowl stammered, emotion threatening to burst out, overwhelm his rational thoughts. Dropping his head he shook it in frustration. "I know it's him, the postmark tells us he's still alive, please Prime we must..."

"No Prowl, it's too much risk right now, too much we don't know. I'm sorry."

"But I..." Prowl hung his head, his doorwings quivering as they drooped on his back. "Please excuse me."

He left the room quickly, ducking his gaze from the sympathetic looks from the others.

****

Prowl found himself stood once more in the freezing snow. He was going to find him. Every circuit in his body screamed at him telling him it was Jazz. He clutched the snow globe tightly, careful not to crush it. Placing it into his subspace he prepared himself to do the one thing he'd never before dared. He was about to disobey orders.

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

Prowl jumped at Prime's voice, he hadn't even heard him approach.

"I have to find him." He knew he sounded desperate, pathetic but he didn't care. Jazz was out there he was sure of it.

Optimus approached him a stern look on his face, true intentions hidden behind his mask. "It could very well be a trap."

"I am aware of this."

"You will remain in contact at all times."

"Sir please I... wait... what?"

Optimus cast him a sad smile. "Link to Teletraan so we can track your location."

"You mean I can go?" Prowl stated incredulously.

Optimus gave him a faint nod. "You can go."

Prowl's mouth curled a little with a grateful smile with a nod he transformed and accelerated to the highway. Prime watched him leave. "Bring him home Prowl. Be safe."

****

Prowl drove for miles until he reached the coast. Humans were familiar with their presence on Earth, that didn't stop the gasps of surprise and awe as he approached the cruise ship. After speaking with the captain, Prowl managed to get passage to Hawaii in the cargo hold of the ship.

Sitting in his alt mode amidst all the other vehicles, Prowl's spark was fluttering wildly. His thoughts drifting back to Jazz. 'I'm coming Jazz.' He whispered to himself as he fell into an uneasy recharge.

The journey was a long and choppy one. Finally he got to disembark onto the hot, tiny island. He took out the snow globe and stroked his fingers over it gently. Kailua-Kona was where it had come from. That's where he was headed.

Racing across the small beautiful island, through the cities and small beach front towns he reached his destination. He re-read the note, _'Follow the palm tree to the old planes.'_ Prowl scanned through maps downloaded into his cortex. 'Old Airport Beach.' He grinned to himself as he made his way gingerly across the hot sand.

Coming to a stop at the deserted beach front he spied a single palm tree wafting gently in the twilight. Prowl circled the tree, finding nothing. His hands brushed over the bark absently as he gazed out to sea, momentarily at a loss of what to do next. His sensitive fingertips felt a roughness to the bark as he moved, glancing down he removed his hand.

He gasped as he traced his finger over the carved words in the wood.

'_Some people think it's far away, some know it's with them every day. Follow the coconut to the island of Sand.'_

Prowl looked up at the three coconuts held firmly in the tree. 'Follow the coconut.' He mouthed a frown forming on his features. His comm. buzzed.

//Prowl, Ironhide here. Need your routine check in. Is everything all right?//

//Yes I am making progress. It looks promising. I am however puzzled by another cryptic clue I believe Jazz has left.//

//What s'it say?//

//Follow the coconut to the island of Sand.//

Prowl pursed his lips his optics running over the beach at the fallen coconuts strewn about the ground. He watched as the tide licked at the shore, one coconut was caught up in the ripples of water, bobbing along the waves it drew closer before being pulled mercilessly out to sea. Prowl's optics widened. He stared out to the ocean._ 'Follow the coconut.'_

//Ironhide is there any reference to an Island of Sand anywhere near Hawaii?//

Ironhide was quiet for a moment. //Yeah, Teletraan is picking up a 'Sand Island.' South West of your position. Located along the Christmas ridge of the Pacific.//

//Thank you Prowl out.//

He smiled. Very clever Jazz. Prowl could only presume that the cryptic clues were an attempt to remain hidden. Jazz had known about his affliction for puzzles and he'd known that Prowl had listened to him sing that song. The messages were meant just for him. He was getting closer, he could feel it.

Elated by a renewed sense of hope Prowl headed to where a lone man was polishing off an old looking plane.

"Excuse me; do you by any chance carry out flights to Sand Island?"

"Depends how much you're willing to pay and..." The man looked Prowl up and down. "And if I've got a plane sturdy enough to carry ya."

"Well I don't actually have any money."

"Looks like you're outta luck then."

"Please, I am looking for someone; they've been missing for quite some time. It's imperative that I get to this island, before something terrible happens."

The man eyed him warily. "Huh...sob story... heard it all before."

Prowl was at a loss, what could he do short of begging? Well he could beg. Right now he wasn't above anything if it meant finding Jazz safe.

The man frowned at Prowl's seemingly lost, troubled expression. "I tell ya what. You help me clean my planes. I'll give you a ride for free. One way though, you find your own way back."

"That will be fine. Thank you very much."

"Don't thank me yet, you have 4 more of these beauties to help me clean."

Prowl gave the man a small smile as he set to work.

The sun was rising behind them by the time they took flight to Sand Island, Prowl knew he was getting closer. Wouldn't be long now.

A loud crack shook him from his near recharge. The man was yelling and cursing loudly as the plane shook from repeated blows from an unseen assailant.

"What's happening?!" Prowl yelled above the scream of the engines, still in his alt mode.

"Damn military! Thinks we're a bastard drone for their manoeuvres, we got two military jets bearing down on us that are about to blow us all to hell!"

Prowl's capacitor stalled. Military jets, this far out, that could only mean one thing. Seekers. The plane spun out of control, plummeting towards the ocean. Prowl acted fast, he wasn't going to allow the man to die because he had helped him. "Do you have a parachute?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how much they cost?"

The man yelped as Prowl grabbed him firmly.

"Hold on, this is going to be bumpy."

"Wait!" The man reached down to grab a large pack, clutching it to his chest. "Ok I'm ready."

Prowl gave him a sharp nod, holding him tightly to his chest, he leapt out of the burning wreckage, as it crashed into the torrent of water below.

****


	2. A way back home

_A/N: It's my birthday and I'll write if I want to. Here's my present to you. I hope you enjoy my sickly fluffiness. Merry Christmas!_

//internal comm.//

**Christmas Challenge **

**Litha**

**Part 2 – Christmas on Summer**

The water was frigid and unforgiving. Prowl struggled to remain above the surface as the seas raged around them. The man released his pack, inflating the yellow dinghy, Prowl gently placed him inside ensuring that the dinghy remained safe on the stormy waters.

Casting his optics up into the black sky Prowl scanned for the tell tale energy signatures of the 'con seekers. They were still up there, somewhere and if there were seekers then there would be more 'cons on the way.

Prowl activated his comm. //Prowl to base, someone come in please.//

//Prowl! Are you ok, you're not due to check in for 6 more cycles.// Red Alert already sounded panicked at the unexpected call.

//Been attacked it's the seekers. I require assistance.//

//Oh Primus, what are you coordinates?//

Prowl transmitted the sequence of numbers. Red Alert immediately alerted the base.

//Skyfire returned from his mission to Cybertron, Prime's sending him out now, should reach you in a few cycles. Hang on Prowl.//

//Acknowledged.// Prowl cut the comm. wearily.

Fighting to stay above the strong current was draining his depleted energy reserves. He pushed forward his internal compass pointing him in the right direction. Keeping a tight hold of the man's dinghy he swam on. Determined to reach the island. No 'cons were going to stop him now. Their efforts only proved to him that he was getting closer, now he had to be careful that he didn't inadvertently lead them to Jazz's location.

****

Prowl came to on the soft gritty sand, wincing as the tiny grains stuck to him wheedling their way into his joints, painfully grating along his circuits. The yellow dinghy was resting beside his out stretched hand and the hot sun was beaming down on his face.

Prowl stood gingerly, the man who had helped him had gone. He looked around the island, apart from the odd hut and old abandoned boat, the white sands looked deserted.

Prowl itched everywhere, sand had gotten into the joints of his door wings, beneath his armour. Cursing softly in pain as he moved, Prowl dipped himself back into the warm shallow waters. The sand was washed away from his armour; only in the stubborn hard to reach places it remained. Satisfied that, that was all he could do for now Prowl headed onto the Island to try and find the next obscure clue.

He didn't get far before he heard a noise above him, Skyfire dropped from the sky landing on a smoother part of the beach with less sand. Prowl headed over, surprised at himself for wanting the familiar company.

"Prowl you're ok?!" Bluestreak raced off the large jet embracing the tactician tightly.

Prowl gently peeled the mech off him. "Thank you, yes I'm fine. Does anyone know what happened to the man I was with?"

Bluestreak eyed the yellow dinghy as Cliffjumper and the twins filed off the jet. Skyfire himself transformed and took in the surroundings with awe. "Huh?"

"Bumblebee is with him, they went to get help last I heard. The human was injured in the crash." Cliffjumper answered.

"So where to next?"

Prowl's brow creased. "I don't know. I haven't found the next clue and I am not entirely sure where to look."

Bumblebee came racing out of the trees. "Hi Prowl! I'm glad you're alright."

Prowl remained stoic, there was still the problem of Decepticons. "What's the status on the 'cons."

"We gave them a pounding." Skyfire boomed smugly.

"Yeah but they're going to be back. They're looking for something. They want it bad." The twins interrupted.

"I fear that something maybe Jazz."

"Ooooh that explains the cryptic clues."

"Indeed." Prowl frowned. "We had better find the local population, maybe they know something."

The 'bots unable to transform easily on the sand, walked towards the only populated area of the island. It wasn't a great deal more populated than the beach. Prowl was getting frustrated, why would Jazz lead them here just to drop off the radar.

The mechs explored the paradise island, Prowl stood and watched his brow furrowed, his processor running at high speed, in case he might have missed anything in the previous clues.

"Excuse me..."

Prowl didn't register the young boy standing at his feet, too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"EXCUSE ME!" The small boy shouted up at the black and white robot that towered above him.

Looking down in vague surprise Prowl dropped to a crouch to address the child. The child grinned at him his long grubby, orange t-shirt decorated with a single cactus motif fell to his knees. The child gently reached out to touch a white finger.

"You're a police car, robot?"

Prowl nodded once. "I am."

"What's your name?"

"Prowl."

The child's eyes widened in excitement and he jumped up and down rapidly before squealing and running off, disappearing into a small hut. He appeared again clutching a tiny card in his hand.

"The musical robot told me that Prowl would want this." He grinned up at Prowl wide eyed and innocent.

"To only give it to Prowl." He shook the card at Prowl's stunned face.

"Thank you." Prowl took the tiny postcard in his hand. Looking back to the boy he smiled at the boy's apparent glee.

"Mr Prowl Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have a ride in the police car...with..." He dug his toes into the sand shyly. "With the sirens?"

Prowl almost laughed out loud. He crouched low again, his voice soft as to not scare the child. "If you can tell me how long ago the robot gave you this card then yes you can."

The child hummed to himself, finger poking at his lip. "When the storm hit. He was here." The boy looked down sadly. "He had to leave, bad robots found him."

Prowl's tanks lurched at the words. "Did he leave with them?"

"No I helped him escape. Father flies planes." The boy grinned, folding his arms victoriously.

"You're very brave." Prowl transformed into his alt mode and popped open his passenger door. The boy squealed in delight as the tactician proceeded to drive around the island with his sirens blaring much to the astonishment of the other 'bots.

Shrieks of delight could be heard from the small boy and shouts to go faster. Prowl laughed pleasantly at the boy's exuberance of such a simple act.

****

The mechs gathered around Prowl as he read the card the boy had given him. "What's it say?" The jostled into him impatiently until Prowl cast them a stern glare.

"_There are no winds that can blow it away, on the air. When they try to blow it away is when you know it will always be there_. Hop over the sea to the marsh where beauty is born out of the fallout. Listen to the girl."

"What the frag does that mean?" Sideswipe swore. The other mechs shrugged. Prowl flipped the postcard over, the image was one of a girl in a bikini on a beautiful serene beach a small sign in the background that read; 'Bikini'.

"Hop over the sea to the marsh" Prowl repeated.

He looked down at the yellow scout. "Bumblebee is there an airport nearby?"

"Yeah one in the centre of town, not very big though. Why?"

Prowl was already heading over to the small hut where the small boy lived. He knocked lightly. "You said your father can fly planes"

The boy nodded eagerly. "Big ones too, does a lot of cargo."

"Would he be willing to take me somewhere?"

The boy nodded and ran off down the beach. The 'bots had no choice but to run after him. They soon came to a stop at a quiet airstrip. Different sized planes dotted throughout the small airport.

Prowl glanced down at the boy who was pointing at a solid looking man beside a large plane. His optics scanned over the plane, it was indeed a small cargo transport, personalised with an emblem on its tail fin. The black image of a kangaroo with the words 'Kangaroo Jack Air' painted on the underneath.

'_Hop over the sea.' _Prowl murmured softly. The man greeted his bouncy son with a tight embrace, his eyes looking warily at the robots.

"He's the one that the robot told us about. He said he'd come. Said he'd find him."

"Your friend protected my son when those other robots attacked the island. Also saved him from the typhoon we had two weeks ago."

"Two weeks?" Prowl repeated, had it really been that long?

"I'll take you to wherever you want to go, as long as you give me your word not to come back here. Been nothing but trouble since you robots turned up."

"I understand, thank you for agreeing to help."

"Where you flyin'?"

"Well we're not sure." He handed the card to the man, who raised his brow and gave a short laugh.

"Beauty born out of fallout. Yeah only one place that means." He pointed to the girl on the front. "Bikini."

Quirking an orbital ridge Prowl failed to see the connection.

"The place where gov'ment did all their nuclear testing years ago?"

"I'm not familiar..."

"Bikini Atoll Marshall Islands. Beautiful place, some describe it as Eden on Earth. Quite a long flight though, gonna' have to give me chance to fuel up."

Prowl nodded. The others approached him.

"All right, so we got a location, where we going?"

"We're not going anywhere."

"What? But Prowl!" Bluestreak huffed as Prowl held up his hand.

"This isn't debatable. If we all suddenly charge over there, we're bound to be spotted by the Decepticons, which I believe Jazz has taken great steps to avoid. Skyfire do you have the coordinates of this Bikini Atoll?"

The large jet nodded. "I inputted the name as soon as I heard it. He's right it's quite a way."

"Can you detect anything unusual about the area, any reason why the 'cons can't find Jazz there?"

Skyfire's optics dimmed a little. "Huh, whole place is riddled with faint radiation signatures; I can't get a clear reading on anything. I know the island is there but everything else is just a chaos of mixed signals."

Prowl nodded. "The island hides Jazz's energy signature due to the left over latent radiation from the humans' atomic testing. If we all go the 'cons will follow us, it's too much risk. Skyfire I want you to maintain a patrol of the area. I will contact you once it's safe."

"You're going alone?!" Bluestreak looked pained, worried.

"I'll be alright Bluestreak." Prowl patted the hand that gripped his arm tightly. "I will contact you."

****

Prowl was in his robot mode on yet another plane. He couldn't deny his growing anxiety as they neared the island. Shortly after he'd left Sand Island the 'cons had attacked, they had barely gotten away unscathed. Prowl could only watch with helpless concern as Skyfire took on the seekers. He'd comm'd the base and Prime was on his way with help.

Prowl clasped his hands in his lap, unable to do anything more than just sit in the hanger of the large plane, he was weary, drained and wanted nothing more than to recharge. He could only hope that Jazz was still alive, still in hiding. Once the 'cons had been defeated the area would once again be safe. Once they had Jazz back safely whatever the 'cons were hunting him for would then be in their hands, giving them no further reason to continue their hunt.

The plane bucked and dropped altitude sharply. Metal creaked and groaned as the plane prepared for landing. Prowl braced himself as they touched down sharply with a bounce. He waited as the thrum of the engines slowed and they finally came to a halt. The cargo bay door opened slowly Prowl gasped at the serene beauty before him.

The island truly was a paradise. He thanked the man graciously before turning back to the island. Transforming Prowl proceeded to drive wherever makeshift roads would allow. He tried his comm. several times receiving only static.

Halting at cliff edge he transformed, his frustration and impatience combined with perpetual fatigue, was wearing thin. He looked at the postcard once more. The picture had a simple beach front, with a sign for Bikini partially hidden by the picture of the girl. Prowl's optics squinted as he read the tiny writing on the sign. 'Welcome to the island of Bikini.' Prowl had seen that sign, near the Airport.

He raced back as fast as he could. He found the sign on the empty beach. There was nothing here. He let out a frustrated moan of desperation, before sitting heavily on a concrete wall that seemed oddly out of place on a paradise island. His optics noticed faint scratching on the grey concrete.

'_You are the reason we found ours, so thank you stars.'_

Prowl stood frowning at the small human construction, its large doors led somewhere underground. He recalled the information of the island being an atomic test site. This was a bunker, probably shielded with many layers of lead. Tentatively Prowl opened the large door, he had to duck to fit into the narrow stairway. Taking a deep breath and switching on his head lights he ventured down the concrete steps.

The passageway opened up to a small space, filled with shelves of rations and supplies. He ran his fingers over the metal, wiping away years of dust that had built up. A small noise startled him into awareness.

"Who's there?"

A voice he had longed to hear for so long graced his audios. "Prowl is that you?"

"Jazz..." He gasped, as the black and white mech came into sight.

A wide grin spread over Jazz's face. "I knew you'd find me!" He limped over to Prowl as fast as he could and embraced him tightly; nuzzling his face into Prowl's neck he let out a sigh of relief. He took hold of Prowl's stunned face. "I missed you Prowl, I kept hopin' you'd get my messages that you'd come find me."

Prowl could barely speak from the wild rush of emotion, sinking to his knees taking Jazz with him, he let out a sob of relief.

"I will always... always find you." He kissed Jazz fiercely, not quite believing he was finally in his arms. Jazz returned the embrace.

"Why didn't you contact us?!" Prowl exclaimed still too caught up in the embrace to let Jazz go just yet.

"Comm. is down. I got some dirt on the 'cons they really don't want us to know about and they been hunting me ever since. Couldn't make the rendezvous. I would have gotten word t'yer if I could."

"How long have you been in hiding?"

"Been here three earth weeks now. It's a beautiful place. Don't worry I haven't been spending all my time in this bunker, this is just where I recharge." He took hold of Prowl's hand, intertwining their fingers, pulling Prowl to his feet and leading him back up the stairs.

"I got something to show you." He grinned, humming to himself. "Are the others coming?"

Prowl nodded, feeling somewhat light headed. "Yes they're fighting the 'cons off. You'll be safe now."

Jazz surprised him with quick kiss. "Now you're here."

They broke out into the bright sunlight, just in time to Skyfire drop out of the sky and land gracefully nearby. The 'bots filed out of the jet and raced over to Jazz. The twins launched themselves at him, sending them all crashing to the ground much to Jazz's amusement.

"I'm so happy to see you all again." He grinned at Bluestreak and Blaster. "How was the party?"

"Went off without a hitch." Blaster returned his grin.

"Did you go?" Jazz turned to Prowl hopefully. Prowl gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Great are you all up for another party?"

"Jazz only you could be stranded on a desert island for almost a month and still arrange a party." Prowl rolled his optics, chiding the mech gently.

****

The rest of the 'bots arrived not too long after dealing with the 'con threat. They all gathered around the fire that the local population had built in celebration.

"What are they celebrating?" Bluestreak leaned in to Jazz who was playing out some music, watching the locals dance.

"Time called Litha. Midsummer celebration, of joy and life, work and a celebration of love and relationships."

"Sounds a bit like Christmas."

Jazz nodded appreciatively his visor focused on the black and white mech talking with Prime. The orange glow from the flames danced over his black and white paintwork, which was tarnished and in less than good condition than Jazz remembered. He pursed his lips noticing that Prowl also looked tired. How long had he tortured himself over his disappearance? Jazz sympathised, at the moment of his escape from the 'cons he truly believed he was done for.

The thought that he would never see Prowl again had shaken him, filled him with dread. Giving Bluestreak a friendly pat on the shoulder he stood and approached the two mechs, deep in conversation.

"Jazz." Optimus addressed him brightly. "It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back, I hope yer enjoyin' the party, locals have been waitin' for weeks to throw it for us."

"I must ask what's the occasion?"

"It's called Litha, time to celebrate the summer and life and new challenges. It's..." He gazed at Prowl intently, causing Prime to look in his direction. "It's also a time when two people can promise themselves to each other. I looked it up while I was here, a pagan tradition called handfastin' it's like gettin' married but different cultures you know."

He stepped closer to Prowl, noticing his air intakes had become more rapid, shallow, whether from nerves or something else. Jazz held his gaze, wrapping his arms around Prowl's waist.

"I never got a chance to ask you before I left."

"Ask me what"

Jazz brought his hand up to stroke Prowl's cheek not taking his optics off him. "Prime, would you mind awfully carrying out a bonding ceremony?"

Prowl's jaw dropped in astonishment, his face plates flushing with heat. "You... you mean you want to...?"

"Prowl...will you bond with me..? Nothin' would make me happier."

Prowl was uncharacteristically overcome with emotion as Jazz held his slightly trembling frame. "I...I... Yes Jazz. I would love to."

They lost each other in a passionate kiss, oblivious to the cheers and hollers that surrounded around the fire. Optimus clapped his hands together sharply.

"Looks like I've got a bonding ceremony to perform."

****

Prowl sighed deeply as he sank lower into the hot water. The water warmed his aching joints, finally removing the last bits of sand that had caused him severe irritation. He let out a soft moan as black hands stroked his door wings, kissing between his shoulder blades and up to the nape of his neck.

"You like it?" Jazz murmured.

"Mmmm... the hot springs is a nice touch I have to admit."

"Consider it a bonding present."

Prowl chuckled as he turned to face his soon to be bond mate. "So they give gifts for that now?"

The water swirled around them as Jazz simply pulled Prowl into a deep, longing kiss. "I got all I want right here."

"Well I have something to give you." Prowl dipped his head coyly. His hand clasped Jazz's tugging him to the edge of the hot springs, he lay back on the bank, letting Jazz fall flush to his frame. The hot water lapped at their waists as Jazz pressed into another kiss. He let out a moan as Prowl's fingers caressed the armour plating of his spark chamber; his spark pulsed hard in his chest he could already feel it reaching out for Prowl's.

Their chest plates retracted, bathing the two mechs in a bright, warm glow their sparks joining and merging together with delightful cries of bliss and pleasure from both as they consummated their bond.

Jazz ducked under the hot water once his chest had closed, leaving Prowl on the bank satiated and content, his optics lazily watching him. Jazz smiled at his bond mate thinking he looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

"Sing it for me..." Prowl murmured his optics shuttering as he relaxed in the water.

Jazz moved closer his gentle voice carrying on the soft breeze.

"_To some it's the strength to be apart; to some it's the feeling in the heart. And when you're out there on your own, it's the way back home._


End file.
